


Making Up

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [194]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Making Up

  
**players only. backdated to late 2016, after[some rule changes were made](https://alex-skarsgard.dreamwidth.org/13262.html).**

Luke drops his bag inside the door and hangs up his coat. He's later than last night, despite his best efforts, and had to settle for saying goodnight to the twins over the phone. He turns to see Alex coming towards him and breaks into a huge smile, exhausted as it is. Wraps his arms around his husband's neck and kisses him. "Hi. How'd your day go?"

"Fine." Honestly, Alex couldn't give a shit how his day went already. What matters most to him is how it's going _now_. "I missed you. All fucking day," he murmurs, his lips plastered against his husband's throat.

"Me too," Luke whispers back, tilting his head to give Alex better access.

"Dinner's ready." Alex pauses in his nibbling only long enough to say that.

"Mm-hm." It's an acknowledgement but barely more than that, anything rational having gone out the window with Alex's mouth on his throat. God.

"Make-up sex. Now," Alex growls, and hopes like hell Luke is up for it.

Luke nods, twisting so he can get his mouth on Alex's, their tongues tangling for a second. "Where do you want me?"

"Right here. Turn around," Alex orders, his blood racing. He hadn't actually thought Luke was going to agree, he realizes, his hands already restlessly moving over his lover's body.

Luke can do that. He whimpers softly and turns, opening his jeans and bracing his hands against the wall.

Denim slides down Luke's long legs and Alex groans to find him bare underneath. "So perfect," he whispers. He closes his hands over Luke's hips and tugs him back, opening him a tiny bit wider. Spreads him with one hand and pushes inside just to the crown, simply savoring the feeling of being inside his boy.

A moan spills from Luke's lips and he pushes back, barely a fraction, begging already for more.

"You're so sweet," Alex whispers, his lips pressed to Luke's nape. "You feel so fucking good." He shifts forward and starts moving, deep and slow -- for now.

"So do you," Luke murmurs, his eyes closed, every nerve in his body focused on the feel of Alex moving into him, filling him, stretching him open. "Oh god..."

Alex quickly loses himself in the rhythm of slow thrusting, deeper and then not, moving like the tides on the shore. His instinct with his lover is nearly always to own him with his body, hard and fast. In moments like this, he takes time to remind them both of how much _more_ the claim between them is.

Luke whimpers, cock leaking. He tilts his hips back, inching his legs wider, cursing softly under his breath at how good, how indescribably perfect every single thrust feels.

"Remember this," Alex whispers, grazing his lips over Luke's jaw. Twisting to kiss his mouth, his hips gradually speeding up.

Luke moans into the kiss, nodding, reaching back to clutch at Alex's hip, move with him. _Please..._

Reaching out, Alex takes one of Luke's hands. Guides it down to close around his cock. "When you can," he whispers, breath stuttering.

It doesn't take much more than that. Luke's always right there when it comes to Alex. He barely manages a stroke, Alex's cock sliding into him perfectly, and then he's coming, thick hot wet painting his hand.

It triggers Alex's own orgasm. Intense pleasure cascades through him and he spills inside his lover. He's left shaking and clinging.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, fingers digging into Alex's skin as he keeps him close, keeps him inside him. Wanting to savour this for as long as he can.

"I love you," Alex gasps. He feels, like he so often does at these times, that he could physically melt into his boy. "God, Luke, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Luke whispers back. He smiles, knees weak, leaning back into Alex's strength. "Can we have dinner in bed?"

"Mmm. I could handfeed you too," Alex suggests, savoring every second with his husband in his arms.

"Yes, please," Luke agrees happily, turning his head so he can kiss Alex.


End file.
